User talk:Tahu TKP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blazing Falcon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joev14 (Talk) 22:03, January 6, 2011 Hey! Hi, I noticed you made a small edit to one of the pages, which is fine, I was surprised and delighted to see that your still active after all this time :D just wanted to say hi! Joev14 23:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D I've been really needing some publicity actually Joev14 17:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Comics I don't have all the comics yet, only comic one, and I'm working on comics 2 & 3 right now, I think I'll have them done by today :D Joev14 17:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Comics hey dude, I'm just wrapping up posting the next comic, and I wanted to let you know my goals that I intend to achieve before my wiki is completed... 1. I must have atleast 10 active members on the site (not including myself) 2. I must have all the comics added to the site 3. All the stub pages must have enough info added to them so they are no longer stubs and when these goals are complete, I will... 1. Create a comic #40 concluding the series 2. I will give a special prize to all the members of the site 3. I will do a special information treasure hunt 4. I will reveal all the special trivia facts that were revealed to me after I entered in all the exo-force code-brick codes Joev14 17:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Comics hey dude, I just added a new comic to the Comics page, why don't you take a look Joev14 19:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ryo Uplink is doing a lot of work :D, but White Lightning 10 hasn't done much :( Joev14 20:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) amazing pictures whoa, where did you get that picture of the Assault Tiger? Comics/Pictures I have to take pictures of all the comics, it takes a long time to do them...but I think I will have them all ready by Feburary 1st, and again, where did you get those awesome pictures? there are words at the bottom of the picture, what do they say? Joev14 22:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pictures there are words at the bottom of the picture, what do they say? Joev14 22:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) look what I just found :-O http://davidwhiteillustration.blogspot.com/search?q=exo-force Joev14 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) hey Tahu! I am considering making you an admin, along with TDG, but before I do that I need you to do a few things, first off, I would like you to ask White Lightning 10 to do a bit more work, he hasn't done much, and I need you to reach 100 edits, when your done with that, I will look at how you did and most likely make you an admin, thanks! :D Joev14 23:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) oops, I'll fix that once I add the final version, but for now it doesn't matter. oops oops, I'll fix that once I upload the final version, but for now, It doesn't really matter. Joev14 02:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry dude, but that picture that you put on the Golden Guardian's page shouldn't be the main picture, please change the picture back. Joev14 02:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) it may sound like arachnoid, but the actual spelling is arachnid, please move the page back to where it's supposed to be, and fix all the spellings. thanks! :D Joev14 17:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Also, it's not important to get the exact date, like December 7th 2007, just say 2008, since that was the year when it was supposed to be released, and they were released at different times in different countries. Joev14 17:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) no, it's arachnid. Joev14 17:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hm...lego spelled it wrong, we'll figure it out later. Joev14 17:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lets wait until I've posted all the comics...but once I'm done I think that would be alright. Joev14 20:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It is not neccesary to have those different pictures, they are very similar to the original Hikaru, Ryo, and Takeshi pictures, Ha-Ya-To's is only okay because there isn't any other Golden City picture of him. Joev14 02:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) We don't need a list of Battle Machines with Lasers Joev14 16:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! okay, one thing that I need you to do is, when your uploading a picture, make sure it doesn't have a TEXTBOX in the picture, or else it makes it look low quality. Venom I okay, dude, Venom I is not a stub, there's nothing else you can add, it was used very breifly and was only in ONE comic. please stop saying it's a stub. Joev14 18:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and the same for the Gate Guardian, it was only shown in two SCENES. Joev14 18:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, what do you mean, "out of Works". If you mean that this wiki is getting less active, don't worry. Plenty of wikis do - and they survive it. :) Why did you make the "Battle Arachnoid" page? It stays deleted. Don't make me protect it so that you can't create it. What sorry? Your grammar's not the best. And no, I don't know where to find comic pictures (if that's what you meant). Your almost at 500 edits! keep up the good work ;-) Joev14 17:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Ni idea de que se administraron en el wiki español Exo-Force. Te mistaked para un novato. Mi mal. Actually I'd prefere if we kept the original pictures for some of the models...and yes, I'm going to post a few more comics sometime this week First off, you have to be the owner, or an admin, you can change it in the preferences section, if you hold your mouse over your user name there's a button that says, "preferences" somewhere in there you can change the background and text of your wiki. Joev14 03:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) WOW, Very nice, that's really good, I have a suggestion for you, since your wiki is in spanish, the comics should probably be in spanish too, I can help you do this, if you translate the text, then I can take it and put it in the real comic for you, want to try? Joev14 16:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) But most spanish users can't read english... Um...then what's the point of changing the background and stuff? Sorry dude, it takes time to get them into an image format, and lately my scedule has been very busy, I'll try my best, but I don't think I'll be able to get them all posted until atleast June...